Development of the GRAMMALL game began with the request of another teacher in the Primary Level of public school where I was certified K-12 in Speech, English and Reading and a Reading Specialist for the ED/LD Program. She had a problem with maintaining interest and being able to teach vocabulary. She asked me to design an aid. Circumstances including a move slowed the development of what has become GRAMMALL.
Retention of knowledge from grade level to level has always been a problem, in part due to lack of opportunity to use newly acquired information or intergrate it with personal experience. That is what GRAMMALL is designed to overcome. The means to do so are professionally identified and approved in individual contexts; GRAMMALL unifies them not only in one context but also in an appealing and familiar way.